The present invention relates generally to faucets, and more particularly, to a faucet including a sprayhead removably supported by an articulated positioning arm.
Pull-down faucets have become a popular kitchen faucet configuration, allowing the user to efficiently dispense water to a desired location within the sink area. However, pull-down spout architecture is typically rigid and requires the user to either retract the pull-down sprayer or let it dangle from the end of the spout tube. Consequently, the user typically does not have flexibility to position and suspend the sprayer to a desired sink location.
An alternative solution for the standard pull-down faucet spout is the “commercial style” or “spring style” kitchen faucet. These faucets embody much more maneuverability for the sprayer and hose across the sink, however the corresponding docking arm lacks the ability to allow the user to position and control the sprayer around the kitchen sink. Additionally, these faucets are typically too large for most residential in-home use due to their need for a large spring support around the hose or waterway.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a base having an interior and defining a longitudinal axis, a sprayer assembly including a fluid outlet, and a waterway fluidly connecting a fluid source to the fluid outlet, the waterway at least partially passing through the interior of the base. A first arm is supported by the base, and a first pivot coupling defines a first pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, the first arm being pivotable about the first pivot axis to selectively position the first arm relative to the base. A sprayer nest is supported by the first arm and is coupled to the sprayer assembly.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a support assembly for a faucet includes a waterway fluidly coupling a fluid source to a fluid outlet, and a base defining a longitudinal axis and configured to be secured to a surface, the waterway supported by the base. A first arm is pivotably coupled to the base, the first arm selectively positioning the fluid outlet relative to the base. A second arm is pivotably coupled to the base, the second arm selectively positioning the fluid outlet relative to the first arm. The waterway is external to the first arm and the second arm.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of selectively positioning a fluid outlet of a faucet is provided. The method includes providing a faucet, the faucet including a waterway fluidly connecting a base to a sprayer assembly, the base defining a longitudinal axis, releasably coupling the sprayer assembly to an articulated support structure, wherein the articulated support structure comprises a first arm pivotably coupled to the base; and pivoting the first arm about a first pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and relative the base to position the sprayer assembly relative to the base.
In some embodiments of the present disclosure, an articulating arm supporting the faucet sprayer provides additional functionality in the sink area. The articular arm support provides a relatively low profile typical of a residential pull-down or pull-out faucet, flexibility of a free-moving sprayer hose, and ability to securely dock and position the sprayer for a precise task. For example, the user can extend the arm up or outward to help fill large pots. Alternatively, the user can lower the arm into sink to reduce water splash during clean up or filling the sink for dish washing. For ultimate freedom of movement, with the sprayer undocked, the articulating arm can be folded and rotated completely out of the way.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.